


Latvian Lips

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Blow Jobs, First Dates, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Tristan and Teddy go on (what might be) a first date to an apple orchard. Unfortunately for Tristan, Teddy's mouth is rather distracting.





	Latvian Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fulfills the following Pens Monthly prompts for October 2019:  
-kink of the month (oral fixation)  
-photo prompt ([an apple orchard](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jenniferboyer/2034795450/in/photolist-46NRNb-4mac2x-4mad4a-5rpAQk-4mef4w-46NSUq-46NPv9-5rpH44-5rqa5c-fshiYe-82wx85-3dVz1T-5zE9oD-5bRcsS-fNmnWL-4medWY-e6w4Uu-55Vez1-5zE8r2-5zJqhU-5zJrKA-5zJsuS-XNa1eB-78A3Hn-9yRdT4-7uxgYA-qnp6WZ-d7bAnJ-4ma9Fe-78DWt3-h7xrQA-Jc63Dd-pjw9Fm-ctuksA-ok6Gtf-5wKDCY-h7yACH-YQiGbw-h7ywik-h7xaKk-h7yCui-h7xcik-6ki5ZT-nfZkUE-jJVmTe-6ki6Jr-6ki7Qe-9cqPgp-3Q12AV-3aZoXy))
> 
> This fic is the first on AO3 to feature Theodor "Teddy" Blueger. While his name in his native Latvian is Teodors Bļugers, I'm going with the anglicized version after it was pointed out to me that AO3 usually does so. (My sincerest apologies to whoever pointed this out to me - I can't remember your name!)
> 
> I chose this ship based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/penguins/status/1182726371317092353) showing the boys traveling. I'll spare you the details of me quadruple-checking that the pictures really showed them. =/

Days off were few and far between for professional hockey players, so it was far from unusual to make plans for them in advance. For instance, about a week before a day off in the middle of autumn, Tristan nervously asked Teddy if he wanted to join him for a visit to a nearby apple orchard: "You can pick your own apples, and I think you can buy other stuff to eat there, too."

"I love that idea!" Teddy answered with a big grin. "It's a date!"

To Tristan's non-surprise if he was being honest with himself, he spent quite a lot of time leading up to the day off wondering if Teddy actually intended it to be a date. They were certainly very good friends, and the handful of times they'd slept together had gone smoothly; for his part, Tristan sincerely hoped it was an actual date! But Teddy had been living in the US long enough to learn lots of common idioms, and Tristan was fairly certain "it's a date" fell into that category. In short, Tristan didn't know what Teddy had meant, but hoped they meant the same thing.

When the day off finally arrived, Tristan picked up Teddy and drove them to the orchard. When they arrived, Tristan asked, "Have you done this before?"

"No, but it seems straightforward." Teddy licked his lips and grinned. "Those apples look delicious."

Tristan tried to think of a good chirp in reply, especially since there was a sign with the word 'DELICIOUS' right in front of them, but got distracted by the way Teddy kept licking and smacking his lips. All Tristan could manage was clearing his throat and saying, "Let's get to it, then!"

They walked down the various rows of the apple orchard, picking apples as they went along. Teddy seemed to be enjoying himself, given his big smile and happy remarks, but things were less straightforward for Tristan. While the weather was lovely and the activity of picking apples fun, Tristan kept having to force himself to stop staring at Teddy smacking his lips as he spoke, or chewing at his lips as he thought, or... well, to put it simply, Tristan's thing for Teddy's mouth was getting out of hand.

For better or for worse, Teddy called Tristan out on it as soon as they got back to Tristan's house. "You like my mouth!"

"I..." Tristan sputtered a few times, feeling himself blush deeply. "It's not just your mouth!"

Teddy laughed. "I didn't say that! I'm just saying that you kept staring at my mouth today." He leaned forward with a smirk. "You want to feel this mouth? You want me to...use it against you?"

Tristan gulped. "I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything."

"I don't feel pressured, I promise." Teddy took Tristan's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I said it was a date because I want to date you. That doesn't mean we give up the fun stuff."

With a big sigh of relief, Tristan gave Teddy a big kiss. "I didn't want to ask and be wrong," he admitted softly.

"It's okay." Teddy dropped to his knees and made quick work of Tristan's pants and boxers. "You were very right. And you happen to like a part of me I like using."

Before Tristan could even attempt to think of a response, he gasped as Teddy wrapped those menacingly enticing lips around his cock and started giving him an excellent blow job. They'd done this a couple of times before, but not very recently, so it felt almost brand-new to Tristan.

Teddy pulled off to catch his breath. "You like it when I swallow, yes?"

"Big yes," Tristan confirmed. "I think I'm close."

This prompted Teddy to get back to work. It didn't take much more for Tristan to come with a yelp; Teddy swallowed every last bit before pulling off for good. "You're very hot," he gasped. "Can we shower now?"

"Sure." Tristan helped Teddy stand up - and noticed something. "You came from that?!"

"I love using my lips," Teddy explained. "And I look forward to using them on you again and again as time goes by."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
